Suzu Taniguchi
Suzu Taniguchi is one of the major characters of Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest. She is a close friend of Shizuku Yaegashi and Kaori Shirasaki. She became Ryutarou Sakagami's girlfriend ever since they first met. She was the best friend of Eri Nakamura before her betrayal. She is voiced by Ayasa Itō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Dani Chambers in the English version of the anime. Personality Suzu is rather a mood maker. She change mood those who were angry to become kind. Her begging are strong enough to have Hajime to given her and their classmates chances to clear the labyrinths and destroy Ehit with his might as well gave her the iron twin fans to replace her now destroyed magical bracelets. However, her mood making wasn't strong enough for her ex-best friend, Eri to find resolves after when she exploded herself when Suzu defeated Eri. Like Tio Klarus, Suzu is also a carefree pervert when she is so perverted to her female classmates such as Kaori and Shizuku. Like many of her classmates, Suzu is also terrified of Hajime and both of his monstrous strength and ruthlessness. She taken his murder warning seriously ever since he murdered the traitorous fool, Daisuke Hiyama. Relationships Ryutarou Sakagami Suzu is Ryutarou's girlfriend even since they've first met. They have good relationship. Ryutarou isn't jealous of Hajime of giving Suzu a pair of twin iron fans but rather give appreciation. After returning to Japan, their relationship still ongoing. Hajime Nagumo It is unknown of their relationship, Suzu decided to follow Kaori's beliefs of Hajime's survival which came true that he is alive but sadly became a monster when murdered Cattleya. Like most of her classmates, Suzu takes Hajime's warning seriously when she let Kaori to tag along with him. She shown in fears when Hajime murdered Hiyama. When Hajime was about to kill Kouki for his delusional idealism, Suzu (along with Shizuku and Ryutarou) was able to convince Hajime to give them chances to clear the remaining labyrinths and destroy Ehit once and all. When adding newly enhancements to weapons and armors, Suzu attempted to have her bracelets to be enhanced until they were destroyed. Following her bracelets' failure, Hajime gave her a pair of twin iron fans. When tested their power, Suzu hold a eternal gratitude for Hajime. After destroyed Ehit and returned to Japan, Suzu was the one of gives the nickname to Hajime as the "God Slaying Demon King". Kaori Shirasaki Kaori is Suzu's close friend. Kaori gets annoyed of Suzu's perversion. She has no objects of letting her travel with Hajime in his quests but telling her that they will meet again sometimes. Shizuku Yaegashi Shizuku is Suzu's close friend. Shizuku got annoyed by Suzu's perversion and reminded Tio of Suzu. Kouki Amanogawa Kouki is Suzu's classmate. She got bothered by his empty idealism and delusional prides. Tio Klarus Suzu and Tio are close friends when having the same perversions. Enemies Eri Nakamura Eri used to Suzu's best friend since elementary school. However, Eri is actually pretended to be friends with Suzu as she considered her as a pawn like the rest of their classmates. When she defected to Garland, Suzu wanted to get stronger to give resolves for Eri. After defeating Eri, Suzu attempted for Eri second chance to return until Eri rather committed suicide by exploded herself but failed to kill Suzu. Daisuke Hiyama Like many of her classmates, Suzu hates Hiyama and his gang for their selfishness lust for Kaori and bullying Hajime from the past. Like her boyfriend, Ryutarou, Eri will never forgive Hiyama but shown in fear when Hajime murdered Hiyama. After Hajime revealed Hiyama's true color, Suzu hold a resentment memories of Hiyama as a creep from school and a selfish traitor on Tortus. Ehit Suzu once respected for Ehit. However, when Aiko revealed Ehit as a evil "god", Suzu abandoned her respects for the fake gods and sided with Hajime. She begged Hajime to give chance of destroying the fake gods.Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Seductress Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wise Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Sophisticated Category:Sympathetic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain